


A Fishy Secret

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Aen’s valentines sufferment [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mentions to injuries, Mermaid Netherlands, Mertalia, Ned’s name is Lars, Secret Relationship, because i can and it made sense to me, idk tagging, nedcanvde, small mentions of fruk and rusame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Matthew is just a regular human, his boyfriend however isn’t. When his boyfriend gets injured, and Matthew doesn’t know what to do except bring him to his house. What will happen?Nedcan valentine’s exchange~





	A Fishy Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanelli/gifts).



Matthew was waving goodbye to his parents and brother, his parents were going out on vacation together while his brother went to stay with his ‘friend’ Ivan. He and his parents were long convinced that the sleepovers weren’t as innocent as Alfred had made them out to be, but he let it go, his parents however didn’t.

“Alfred dear, don’t do anything we wouldn’t do at your age”, was the last thing the both of them heard before their parents were out of the door. Matthew snickered softly at the look of embarrassment on Alfred’s face before his brother left, probably heading off to Ivan early, well, earlier than he first intended.

When he was left all alone, he looked up at the clock to see if it was time for him to leave yet, he didn’t want to leave Lars waiting. He got his shoes and jacket on before heading out to the beach, while he was on his way to the beach he tied his hair into a ponytail so the wind wouldn’t mess it up.

When he made it to the beach he immediately went on his way to the cave, thinking the whole way. He’s had this one idea on his mind since forever, well, two months to be specific. It had been about three years since he found Lars washed up onto the beach, a year and a half since they had started dating, or courting in the other’s culture. And he thought it was about time to take another step, but then again, he had to tell his family first.

During all of their time together, the wonderful times with the other, he still hadn’t found the time to tell his family about Lars. He had wanted to tell them but something always came between him telling. I mean, how is he supposed to tell his parents he had been seeing a merman?

He walked for a while, recalling some memories of times he had spent together with Lars, his mind was stuck on that for a while that he didn’t notice he has reached his destination. 

He entered the cave where they usually met up together, he saw that the other was already waiting there, hanging on the edge where the cave floor met the ocean. He sat down in front of Lars and smiled softly, “Hey Lars”. Lars smiled at him as well, greeting him silently. Matthew chuckled at the silent greeting, remembering how he gave the other his name, Lars was silent during that moment as well.

“Hey Lars?”, the questioning sentence got a hum of curiosity as answer, “Do you remember when i named you? Well, when we chose a name for you?”.

“Yeah i do”

~

Matthew sat in the cave, he stared at the mermaid, merman? In confusion. The mer-something had washed up on the beach a month ago “So, What’s your name?”. In all the stories he read, mermaids had had names, so this one must have a name as well. The other just looked at him in emotionless confusion, as if he wasn’t able to understand english.

“You can speak English right?”

The other had nodded before answering him, “Yes i do, and no I don’t”. Matthew stared at the other in surprise before blurting out; “Can i name you then?”. If there was one thing Matthew liked, it was making up names, he didn’t know why he did. He had sat in front of Kuma for a while and must stared at the bear, quickly coming up with a name he liked.

The merman just stared at Matthew for a while, deciding whether or not he’ll let the other give him a name. He has heard about the human naming culture, but never really thought he’d partake in it. He’s met several other mermaids that had names given to them by humans, they were all pleased with theirs. “Yeah i guess you can”.

Matthew grinned softly before thinking of a name that would fit the mermaid, the other looked slightly germanic. It was visible through the other fishy features and the shadow casted on his face by the cave, the merman was obviously of germanic decent so he blurted out the first name he thought of.

“Lars?”

~

A silent groan of pain had caught his attention and he was snapped out of the memory, looking at the other in concern. “Lars? Are you okay?”, worry had shot up by the sound of the quiet groan but Lars just nodded, “Yeah, nothing i can’t handle”.

Matthew frowned “Really?” the merman sighed and lifted up his tail slightly, there was a wound on the side of his tail that must’ve been caused by a fisher man’s harpoon.

Matthew gasped as he saw the wound, “What happened?”, the other had a harsh frown on his face as he thought of what happened, he wasn’t very proud to admit what had happened. “Well, a fisherman spotted me when i was swimming to the cave, i thought i wasn’t visible but the water thought otherwise.”

The other just frowned at Lars’ dry remark and brushed it off, instead thinking of a way to help his boyfriend. A thought suddenly shot to mind, “My family is gone for a while, Al is with Ivan and my parents are on a trip! I can take you back to my house and treat your wound”

Lars nodded at Matthew’s idea, “That sounds good and all, but how are you going to get me there?”

“Can you feel a lot of pain in your tail? If it hurts, then tell me and I’ll put you down immediately”

“No it doesn’t hurt, also what?”

Lars made a dignified startled noise as Matthew suddenly picked him up from the water, his tail was hanging limply to the side, swaying every now and then as Matthew had carried him all the way over the beach and to his house.

Lars had looked at the scenery he saw outside, he had never seen the human world like this after all. He suddenly wished he had brought his sketchbook so he could capture it on paper, the flowers and everything looked beautiful. He had a habit of going to the cave to draw since Matthew had given him a sketchbook after their one year anniversary.

After looking at the scenery for a while he suddenly understood why he heard so much about gardens from other mermaids, the only thing he got to take care of in the ocean was the seaweed after all.

When Matthew reached his house, he opened the door and went upstairs to put Lars onto his bed. The other just looked around with his eyes narrowed and Matthew huffed, “Oh no, the first thing you’re gonna do is not judge my room”

Lars chuckled, “The colours are mismatched and your plants are dead”.

Matthew huffed at the remark and walked out of the room to retrieve a first-aid kit and a towel, when he came back the other was pouring a cup of water into the plant boxes. Matthew chuckled softly at the sight and went to sit down next to the other, putting the first aid kit on Lars’ lap while he leaned down to dry Lars’ tail.

“Can you patch yourself up?”

Lars nodded, “Yeah i can, thanks” he just started to bandage up his tail while Matthew was busy drying his tail. Then the bell suddenly rang, the two looked at each other in concern and Matthew went downstairs to open the door. Brimming with nerves and curiosity, wondering who it could be.

He was greeted by the sight of his parents, “Sorry dear, our flight got cancelled so we’ll be staying here for a few more days” he just nodded as Arthur and Francis got into the house, they noticed the wet puddles on the floor.

“Did you bring a friend over Matthew? There are puddles all over the floor!”, there was his dad’s frustrated voice, his dad never liked getting anything messy. His papa just chuckled and calmed down his husband.

Meanwhile, the one in question sweat dropped, would they go upstairs and see Lars with his tail? Just as his mind went into overdrive, he heard footsteps come down the stairs. They all turned to the stairs and saw Lars, with legs, he was wearing a old t-shirt and jogging pants from Matthew.

Lars smiled at his parents while Matthew looked at him with a puzzled look, “Yeah, something like that”.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, the voltron valentine fics will come later.
> 
> Also note: Matthew and Lars are both legal adults, Arthur and Francis are just doting parents i guess.


End file.
